Twist Of Fate
by Angelic Gargoyle Artemis
Summary: This story takes place after Army of Darkness and after my own Fic Dragonball Extreme. Ash meet's Goku whose on a journey through time and space.
1. Chapter 1

Twist Of Fate

Prolouge

Ashley J. Williams

Lunatic, psycho, madman. He'd heard it all and was sick of it. He had paid (partially) for a crime he hadn't commited. He had spent a month in jail and seven in a mental hospital. They had tride to pin the murders of the Knowbys', Scotty, Shelly, his own sister Cheryl, and Linda, his girlfriend. But the evidence wasn't suffeciant and they soon had no choice but to release him. It didn't matter though. No one believed him about the deadites or the Necronomicon. The whole town of Dearborn thought he was nuts. They laughed and pointed at him in public. Someone had broke the headlights in his new car and smashed in the windshild. He didn't even report it to the police. No point in doing that. The police were definitely not his friends. Now he stood infront of the one man he really hated right now. His boss. The older and much larger man was glaring at him with the intinsity of a hawk.

"You've been a good worker here, Ashley, but customers have stoped comeing because you work here. Ever since you shot that woman in here, people are afraid of what might happen here. They say you are a danger." the manager said, still stairing Ash down.

"No one pressed charges. The woman attacked me." Ash said in his defence.

"And there were witnesses to back you up, but we still cannot continue to allow you to work here. I'm sorry, but you're fired, Ashley." the manager said.

"Yeah, thanks for nothin'" Ash growled as he turned on his heel and left the office.

He didn't even stop to say a word to his ex-coworkers who watched him go. He got in his car and drove to his favorite bar in town. Once inside he started ordering shots. He was bound and determind to get totally smashed. The bartender was the closest thing to a friend Ash had. He didn't care if Ash was crazy or not. His money was good and he came in often. The bartender didn't believe Ash's stories about the Necronomican or the deadites, but he listioned all the same. It was closeing time before Ash was done with his benge, but he was smashed pretty good.

"Let me call you a cab, man." the bartender said.

"Naw. I'm cool. I've driven in worse shape than this." Ash slured.

"Alright, man. Becareful." the bartender said with a shrug.

"Yeah. All right." Ash grumbled as he steped out the door.

Just as soon as he walked outside, something large fell on top of him knocking him unconcious.

To Be Continued...

Next: Twist of Fate: Chapter One: Son Goku.


	2. Chapter 2

Twist Of Fate

Chapter One

Son Goku

Goku lande on top of something hard as he fell out of the Gate of Space and Time. He stood up abruptly, and saw that he had landed on top of a man with only one hand. Where the man's other hand use to be was now a bandaged up stump. He was a young man, probably late twenties. He had several scars on his face.

"Hey! Hey! Are you alright?" Goku asked as he shook the man.

The man growned as he finally came to.

"Ewwww! You smell like a brewery!" Goku exclaimed, takeing a step back.

"You don't exactly smell like roses, Pal." the man growled back.

"Sorry I fell on you. I fell out of a time gate." Goku explained.

" 'The hell's a time gate?" the man asked.

"Well it's sort of like a vortex..." Goku begain.

"Vortex! You're from another time! Did the Necronomican send you!" the man exclaimed, climbing to his feet.

"Necro...what?" Goku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nevermind." the man grumbled.

Goku could tell that the man was disappointed that he didn't know what h was talking about so he quickly changed the subject.

"By the way, I'm Son Goku. You can call me Goku." Goku said holding out his right hand.

"Ashley J. Williams. You can call me Ash." The man said takeing Goku's hand and shakeing it.

"What happened to your hand?" Goku asked.

"You wouldn't believe me." Ash muttered.

"Try me. You can tell me while I drive you home. You're in no shape to drive." Goku said.

"What are you? The authority on drunk driveing?" Ash asked.

"No. But tonight I am. Get in the car." Goku ordered.

Supriseingly, without much more of a fight, Ash got in the car. Goku drove Ash home as the one handed man explained his ordeal with the Necronomican and the deadites. Ash told about being scent back to the past and everything else. As he told his story, he also pointed out the way to his apartment. Goku got them there without insadent, and helped the stagering Ash up three flights of stairs. They got to his room, and as soon as they got inside, Ash collapsed onto the couch.

"Make yourself at home, Spikey." Ash muttered.

About five minutes later he was sound asleep and snoreing. Goku woundered around the apartment looking around. It was a tipacle. Pictures on the walls, lots of books on the shelves. The refrigarator was empty, so a disappointed and starveing Goku sat in a comphy looking recliner and went to sleep.

Ash awoke to a horrable smell comeing from his kitchen area. It took him a few seconds to remember what had happened the night before. He was laying face down on the couch, in a puddle of drool. Ash quickly sat up and wiped his face just as Goku walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"What's that smell?" Ash asked, scrunching up his nose.

"I cooked an old home remedy for hangovers." Goku answered with a grin as he handed Ash a cup of foul smelling liquid.

"Oh, no no no no. I don't think so." Ash said, trying to hand it back.

"I know it smells bad and believe me, it tastes bad too, but as soon as you drink it, you'll feel a hundred percent better." Goku said.

"Sorry, Spikey. I don't drink anything that smells like it came out of a septic tank." Ash argued.

"Drink it or I'll pour it down your throat." Goku warned.

Ash didn't need anymore incentive. He poured the concoction down his throat and tride not to gag. To his suprise, it only took a few minutes for him to start feeling much better. He stood up and streched the kinks out of his body.

"Told ya so." Goku said, grinning even wider.

"You should bottle that Shit. You'd be rich." Ash mused.

"Yeah. Maybe. Hey. What was the name of that book that gave you so much trouble?" Goku asked.

"The Necronomican Ex Mortis. Why?" Ash asked.

"That's what I thought you said. I was listening to the radeo in your kitchen, when I heard about some strange group of people called the...the uh...The True Way of The Divine. They've got the Necronomican and they're looking for someone called the Promised One." Goku Explained.

Ash's face turned white and he looked as if he were about to pass out. He quickly sat back down and put his head in his hand. Goku watched with an astonished look on his face as Ash begain to tremble.

"No. This can't be happining. I'm done with the book. I'm done with the deadites. I just want to live a normal life." Ash muttered.

"Some of us don't have that luxury, my friend." Goku said.

"If they read from that book, the whole world is doomed." Ash said more to himself than to Goku.

"What are you going to do about it?" Goku asked.

"That's just it! Why the hell does it always have to be me! Why is that book always tormenting me! Why do I have to put up with it! Ash yelled as he lept from the couch and grabed Goku by the front of the gi he wore as if it was the time travler's fault.

"Because you're the Promised one, aren't you?" Goku asked flatly.

"Maybe. I don't know. The old man told me I was." Ash said releasing the front of Goku's gi.

"Then it's your job to protect your world from the evil book. You have to stop these basterds." Goku said all too calmly.

Before the conversation could go much further, a knock came to the door.

"Who is it!" Ash yelled irritably.

"Are you Ashley J. Williams?" countered a male voice from outside the door.

"Who wants to know?" Ash asked walking to the door.

"I want to talk to you about a job." the male voice said.

"What kind of job?" Ash asked as he unlocked the door and yanked it open.

"The job of you being the Promised One." said a man about Ash's age.

The man was holding a small revolver in his hand, pointing it straight at Ash. Ash staired at the gun in suprise.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"I will soon be known as the Destroyer of the Promised One." the man said.

"Fat chance." Ash said flatly.

"W...what?" the man asked.

"Get that pea shooter out of my face." Ash growled, snatching the gun out of the man's hand.

The man couldn't believe Ash's speed. He hadn't even seen him move to grab the gun. The man wasn't about to let Ash know he had intimmadated him.

"Some Promised One. You're nothing but a one armed cripple." the man sneered.

"Yeah? Well this one armed cripple just stole your gun before you could fire a shot." Ash quiped.

"Who's your boss?" Goku asked as he appered behind the man.

"I'll never tell you of the Chosen One." the man said.

"You tell this chosen one, that if he so much as breaths a word out of the Necronomican, I'll kill him." Ash growled.

Goku moved to let the terrified man run past him and on down the hall. Then he followed Ash back into the apartment and closed the door.

"Well. So far this morning has been great." Ash muttered.

"They want you dead." Goku said.

"Duh. That's nothing new. Did you hear anything else on the radio?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. Hold on and let me think." Goku said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just what were you doing while listening to the radio?" Ash asked with an arched brow.

"Ha Ha. Real Funny." Goku muttered.

"Just askin'." Ash said, raising his hand in surrender.

"Thy're meeting in the Dearborn Park at Noon." Goku said in answer to Ash's earlier question.

"Then it looks like we're going to the park for a picnic. We should get up some gear." Ash said with a strange glint in his eyes.

Chuck looked up at the Chosen One with fear.

"You failed. I told you to kill the Promised One, and you failed. You know I do not tolirate failure. The punishment is death by dismemberment." the Chosen One growled.

"No! No! Please! If I am dismembered, I wont be givin the gift of the Necronomican!" Chuck wailed.

"You should have thought of that before you failed." the Chosen One said.

Two guards grabed Chuck by his arms and begain to drag him away.

"No! I beg you! Please!" Chuck sobed.

The Chosen One turned his attention to a tall beautiful woman standing by his desk.

"Prepare for the cerremony at the park. I have a feeling that the Promised One will be graceing us with his presence." the Chosen One murmured.

"Yes, M'lord." the woman said in a light husky voice.

She turned away from him and left the room to prepare for the comeing ceremony.

Ash and Goku walked into the park in the middle of Dearborn. There was a makeshift stage in the center surrounded by at least a thousand people. All the people were wearing crimson cloaks. A young man about Ash's age stood on the stage wearing a strange, sewn together leather looking cloak. He was addresing the crowd in a loud booming voice made even louder by the surround sound speakers seat up in various parts of the park. Ash and Goku stoped to check their equipment real quick. Ash now sported a metal gauntlet on the stump of his right arm. The metal gauntlet worked better than any prostetic hand a doctor could have given him. He also had a sawed off double barreled shotgun straped to his back. Goku on the other hand, only carried a small pistal. Not that he planed on useing it, but he hadn't exactly explained to Ash what he truely was yet. As the two men got closer and closer to the crowed at the stage, Goku couldn't help but think everyone would know what he was soon enough. When the two men finally came to the back of the crowed, it grew ominously quiet. As one, the crowed slowly turned and staired at Ash and Goku coldly. The young man on stage flashed a goegeous smile at the two men.

"Why you must be the Promised One." the young man said, looking directly at Ash.

Ash was suprised. He figured people would mistake Goku for the Promised One. Goku was a tall, well built man with rippling muscles. While Ash was tall but medium built. He had defined muscles, just not like Goku.

"Yeah. That's me. Who the hell are you?" Ash asked, his own deep barraton carring well even without a mic.

"I am the Chosen One." theyoung man said proudly.

"Alright! Enough formality. What's your real name!" Goku had to yell out, his higher pitched voice not carring as well as Ash's.

"Frances Carmon. You may call me Frank." the Chosen One said.

"I'm Ash. This is Spi...uh...er... Goku." Ash said getting a slightly annoyed glare from Goku.

"Come closer, my friends. We must talk before the ceremony can continue." Frank said with a wave.

Without so much as a whisper, the crowed parted for Ash and Goku to pass like the Red Sea for Moses. The two made their way to the stage where several large musculer men steped infront of them.

"That's close enough." Frank said.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ash asked.

"The sacrifice of the Promised One to resurect the Master." Frank answered.

"What!" Ash yelled.

"This is the second time today you've walked into one of these traps!" Goku exclaimed.

"I didn't see you getting hesatent to walk up here either!" Ash yelled back.

The crowed begain to converge o Ash and Goku. Ash pulled his shotgun while Goku got into a fighting stance.

"Hold on my faithful followers. Before the sacrifice, you must receave the gift of the Necronomican." Frank said with a grin.

"What's the gift of the Necronomican?" Goku asked.

"The only thing that damn book can do is curse. It can't possably give any gifts." Ash growled.

Frank grined at Ash and Goku as he begain to chant in kandarian.

"No! Stop!" Ash yelled.

But it was too late. He could already feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. The force was comeing at high speed.

"I feel an evil ki heading this way." Goku muttered.

"You don't know the half of it, buddy." Ash mumbled.

Several screams rose up from the crowed as they all became possesed. All except Ash, Goku, and Frank. The newly made deadites lept at Ash and Goku. Ash begaih shooting any deadite that got in his range. Goku threw ki blast after ki blast, until the dust that flew up was too thick to see through. When the dust cleared, all the deadites were blown to pices leaving Ash and Goku standing in the middle of a bloody battlefield. Frank staired at the two men in astonishment. That look soon turned to anger, then rage.

"What the hell are you!" Frank yelled.

"Just a man with a boomstick, Franky." Ash said with a grin.

"I'm a saiyan. A creature from a race of warriors from another planet." Goku explained.

Ash and Frank looked at Goku as if he'd just said he was a ballarina.

"You hold that thought, Spikey. You can explain it to me later, but for now, hand over the Necronomican." Ash said, turning from Goku to Frank.

Frank wasn't listening. He was chanting in Kandarian once more. A vortex appered and begain to suck things into it.

"My cult is anciant. If you want the book you'll have to chase me through time to get it." Frank said steping into the vortex and disappering.

"We can't let him get away!" Goku exclaimed.

"Tell me something I don't know! Come on!" Ash yelled.

With that the two men jumped into the vortex and disappered.

-Europe 1300 AD-

Sheila stood out in an open field cradleing an object wraped in a burlap blanket. She staired up at the clouds, day dreaming about a lost love. To hope that she would see him in the future was foolish. He wouldn't be born for almost six hundred years. Still she longed for him. She wanted to see him and his amazing future. Did he even think about her? Did he long for her like she did him? Sheila guessed she'd never find out. She sighed as she hugged the object in the blanket closer to her. It was the only thing he had left behind.What had he called it? A "Chainsaw"? Sheila unwraped the piece of futuristic machenary and staired at her reflection in it's gleaming blade. She was still young and there were plenty of men in the kingdom. Even Arthur showed an interest in her, but she wanted none of them. Her heart belonged to Ash. As it always would.

Just then, the sky grew dark and with a loud boom a vortex appered and droped a man out almost on top of Sheila. The man lay stuned as Sheila inched her way over to him. She sat the chainsaw on the ground then knelt beside the man.

"Are thee alright? Does thou hear me?" Sheila asked.

The man growned as he slowly sat up. As he was doing this, another loud boom made Sheila jump. She turned just in time to see two other men fall from the sky. The man beside Sheila jumped to his feet and grabed her by her hair, putting a knife to her throat. The other two men slowly stood up and turned around to face them.

"A...Ash?" Sheila gasped when she recognized him.

"Sheila?" Ash asked in shock.

"Where are we?" the man standing next to Ash asked.

"Year 1300 AD." Ash answered as he glared at the man who was holding Sheila captive.

"You two just stand right there or I'll slit her throat. We're going to take a little stroll. You will not follow us." the man growled.

"Let her go Frank." Ash growled back.

Frank didn't answer as a sly look crossed his face.

"Okay." he said with a shrugg of his shoulders.

He started chanting in Kandarian as he shuved Sheila at Ash. Wind begain to blow hard throwing up sand and dust, blinding Ash and his friends. When the wind died down and the dust and sand had seatled, Frank was gone.

"Damn it." Ash muttered.

"Ash! It is so good to see thee!" Sheila exclaimed, wraping her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Kid. I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Ash said, returning the hug.

"So you're the Sheila I've heard so much about" the strange spikey haired man with Ash said.

"That is correct. Who are thee?" Sheila asked.

"I'm Son Goku. You can call me Goku." the man said with a smile.

"Go...ku. It's a strange name thou has." Sheila said returning the smile.

"Is that my chainsaw?" Ash asked as he released Sheila and walked over to the machine.

"Yes it is. I have kept it for thee. Come. Let us go to the castle. I'm sure Arthur will be pleased to see thee. We shall have a banquit for the two of thee." Sheila said happily.

"Alright! Food! I'm starving!" Goku exclaimed.

Sheila giggled happily as she grabed both men by an arm and led them to the castle.

To Be Continued...

Next: Twist of Fate: Chapter Two: Sheila


End file.
